Ares Vega
"Ares had the makings of a good, valuable man, through and through, but his voracious ambition, his rampant jealousy, and his sheer unchecked pride left him blinded to one simple, irrefutable fact: House Clemente will always rule Spain." ''~Prince Ezequiel Clemente '''Ares Vega', is a former member of the Spanish Royal Council and was one of the first few members of Monarchic Spain. He is the former Duke of the Noble House of Vega, and the father of Duchess Thorne Vega. Biography He was born into not one, but two noble families. Ares Vega always had an eye for education. His thirst for knowledge aided him in becoming the eduacted man he is today. He developed the skills of reasoning and thinking at an early age and quickly excel through out the educational systems. His father was Tomas Amengual, Duke of the Noble House of Amengual at the time, and his mother was Maria Vega, Duchess of the Noble Hose of Vega. As he grew, he realized that his mother would be the last of the line of House Vega, and decided to take her name instead, becoming the Count of House Vega. When she died, he became Duke Ares Vega, the last of the Vega line at the time. Later on in his life, Ares would marry a woman by the name of Linda Dreadquick, and have several children with her, including Thorne and Zenter Vega. Ares would rise to be a member of the Spanish government during the days of the Spanish Syndicate, proving himself to be a rather skilled recruiter for the Nationalist government. When the rebellion against Premier Leonardo Cortes, led by King Ferdinand Clemente VI, prevailed, Ares, being the opportunistic cretin that he was, sided with the Royalist cause, knowing that the Restoration of the Spanish Monarchy would afford him opportunities to grow in power and influence within the new government. On a trip to Morocco, he would find his long-lost sister, Angela, and return her to Spain. After being appointed to the Royal Council at the request of Prince Ezequiel Clemente, the Duke of House Vega would eventually become dissatisfied with the power and prestige he had been granted and attempt to accumulate more for himself, becoming unfathomably jealous of Ezequiel, and attempting to usurp his position within the Spanish Empire, as well as bolster House Vega in an attempt to supplant the Royal House of Clemente as the dominant power in the Spanish Empire. Ezequiel put a swift stop to this, and Vega decided to abandon his duties and leave Spain, causing Ferdinand to formally exile him, though he would later attempt to seek asylum in Switzerland. After being exiled from Spain for a considerable length of time, Ares would eventually be granted a reprieve and a second chance to do good for the kingdom by King Ferdinand Clemente VI. Vega failed this precious chance miserably, spitting on the grace that Ferdinand had offered him, and leading a rebellion in an attempt to take over the nation of China, a territory held by Ferdinand's younger brother, David Clemente. Due to his personal vendetta against Ezequiel, in a bizarre attempt at revenge, Ares even kidnapped Princess Cara Clemente, and attempted to brainwash her into becoming a co-conspirator in his devious plans. Ares' rebellion was swiftly crushed by the elder Clemente, and Ares was exiled once again, and branded a filthy traitor, never again to return to the glorious Spanish Empire. Quotes Infuse your life with action. Don't wait for it to happen. Make it happen. Make your own future. Make your own hope. Make your own love. And whatever your beliefs, honor your creator, not by passively waiting for grace to come down from upon high, but by doing what you can to make grace happen... yourself, right now, right down here on Earth. ~Ares Vega Category:Characters Category:House Vega